Work
One of the easiest ways to make money in PipsTycoon is by working for other players' companies. While it may sound like it's hard, it's actually not! It's as simple as going to the Work tab and clicking the "work" button. Voila, you've made money! We'll break down the details below so you can maximize your earnings. Wage The wages are how much a companies are paying for your work. You can only work for the company that's paying the highest wage at any given time. You'll see these changing frequently as people accept jobs and companies compete with each other to make sure people work for them. So if you see a good paying job, work it before someone else does! However that's not the actual amount you get paid. How much you actually make depends on your productivity. Productivity Productivity is something you're going to want to focus on, because it determines what percent of the wage you get. Your default productivity (and the lowest it can be) is 5%, which means you make 5% of whatever the wage is. So if the wage is $1.00, you make $0.05, if it's $0.75 you get $0.0375, etc. Increasing Your Productivity You productivity is determined by your work experience, energy, and trade experience. To calculate it simply divide your work XP by 10, then add all three of them together and divide that by three. The resulting percentage is your productivity. Note that it won't increase until you get something equal to above 5%. So, for instance, having 10 work XP and 10 energy is the same as having 0 work XP and 0 energy when it comes to determining your productivity. Work Experience You gain work experience just by working at a company. Every time you work, you gain 2 work XP, however you also lose 1 work XP/day, whether you work or not. This means if you work every day, you'd be gaining 1 work XP. This stays the same up until you reach 300 work XP, at which you gain 1.5 XP (or 0.5 XP), and then at 700 it goes down to 1.2 (or 0.2 XP). You can also increase your work experience by purchasing memberships or work experience points from the shop. Among other benefits the Platinum membership ($9.90/month) gives you 4 XP, and the Diamond membership ($19.99/month) gives you 8 XP. You can also get 40 work experience (+25 banner credits) for $9.99, or 80 work experience (+60 banner credits) for $19.39. Note that these are only shortcuts and are not required, you can still earn all your XP from working each day. Energy You gain energy by purchasing things like food, wine, clothes, etc. While you don't need energy when you first start, you will need it after your balance reaches $0.10 or more. It will also be helpful for increasing your productivity like mentioned before. Be smart with what you buy though, because you lose -8 energy every time you work. It's recommended you check out the full energy page for more info on how energy works, how to get it and what it's used for. Category:Work Category:Energy Category:Making Money